


Vivid voices

by sleepyhemera



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Affairs, America-Centric (Hetalia), Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Depression, Dissociation, Eating Disorder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, OCD, Paranoia, Psychosis, Self - Harm, Slow Burn, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, trigger warning
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhemera/pseuds/sleepyhemera
Summary: Trigger warningAlfreds psychischen Gesundheit verschlechtert sich. Seine Zwänge werden immer stärker, die Schlafparalyse machen ihm die Nächte zum Alptraum und die Depressionen nehmen im jeglichen Lebenswillen. Bevor sich Alfred seinen selbstzerstörerischen Tendenzen und den suizidalen Gedanken hingibt, beschließen seine Eltern, ihn in eine Klinik zu stecken. Wie soll er etwas an seinem Leben verändern, wenn er nicht bereit ist? Wie soll er sich seinen Problemen stellen, wenn er keine Kraft dafür hat?Die Oberfläche täuscht. Unter ihr verstecken sich fragile, sensible, wütende, selbstgefällige oder traurige Seelen. Wir alle tragen eine Maske, um unser wahres Ich zu verbergen. Wir alle sind Schauspieler in einer Welt, die keinen Platz für Menschen wie uns hat.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich gebe es offen zu: ich bin wirklich awkward, was das "notes" schreiben angeht. Meine Freundin hat schon gesagt, dass ich die Person wäre, die ein Buch veröffentlichen würde, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen. Und da muss ich ihr leider recht geben.  
> Dennoch hoffe ich, dass ich nicht zu komisch wirke und euch das Buch gefallen wird. Über America/ Russia gibt es eher weniger Fanfictions auf dieser Plattform. Auch wenn ich auf Deutsch schreibe, hoffe ich trotzdem, dass irgendjemand dieser Geschichte eine Chance geben wird.
> 
> Dazu solltet ihr wissen, dass ich nur meine Interpretation von den Charakteren zeige. So stelle ich sie mir vor. Sie müssen nicht wirklich so in euren Vorstellungen sein und bestimmt sind sie es nicht im Manga oder im Anime. Aber das ist doch das schöne an Fanfictions? Jeder kann seinen Beitrag zum Fandom leisten und seine/ihre Fantasie so ausleben wie er/sie möchte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich gebe es offen zu: ich bin wirklich awkward, was das "notes" schreiben angeht. Meine Freundin hat schon gesagt, dass ich die Person wäre, die ein Buch veröffentlichen würde, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen. Und da muss ich ihr leider recht geben.  
> Dennoch hoffe ich, dass ich nicht zu komisch wirke und euch das Buch gefallen wird. Über America/ Russia gibt es eher weniger Fanfictions auf dieser Plattform. Auch wenn ich auf Deutsch schreibe, hoffe ich trotzdem, dass irgendjemand dieser Geschichte eine Chance geben wird.
> 
> Dazu solltet ihr wissen, dass ich nur meine Interpretation von den Charakteren zeige. So stelle ich sie mir vor. Sie müssen nicht wirklich so in euren Vorstellungen sein und bestimmt sind sie es nicht im Manga oder im Anime. Aber das ist doch das schöne an Fanfictions? Jeder kann seinen Beitrag zum Fandom leisten und seine/ihre Fantasie so ausleben wie er/sie möchte.

_Die Oberfläche täuscht. Unter ihr verstecken sich fragile, sensible, wütende, selbstgefällige oder traurige Seelen. Wir tragen eine Maske, um unser wahres Ich zu verbergen. Wir sind Schauspieler in einer Welt, die kein Platz für Menschen wie uns hat._

Alfred wachte aus einem Alptraum auf. Sein Zimmer fühlte sich wie ein Gefängnis an. Der Weg zur Tür schien unüberwindbar zu sein. Die Panik lähmte seinen Körper und benebelte seinen Kopf, so dass er keinen klaren oder rationalen Gedanken formen konnte. Er verspürte nur diese schier endlose Angst, die sich in seinem Kopf einnistete und dort solange weilte, bis sie jegliche Vernunft und Klarheit aufgefressen hatte. Er konnte nicht nach Hilfe schreien, sein Mund war wie zugeschnürt. Die Taubheit breitete sich in seinen Armen und Beinen aus. Ein unangenehmer Druck, als würde etwas Schweres auf seiner Brust lasten, tauchte auf. _Starb ich jetzt?_ , traute sich Alfred diesen ängstlichen Gedanken zu fragen. Das war einer der Gründe, wieso er in den Nächsten solange wach blieb, bis seine Lider von selbst zufielen. Alfred war wie paralysiert. Sinnlose und schädigende Gedanken kurbelten Alfreds Fantasie an und ließen ihn in einem hilflosen und verzweifelten Zustand zurück. Hätte er nur mehr gezählt, mehr nachgeguckt, mehr kontrolliert. Wäre er nur nicht so fahrlässig in letzter Zeit geworden und hätte seine Obsessionen mit Zahlen und den Drang zu kontrollieren, ernster genommen. Alfred litt seit seiner Kindheit an einer Zwangsstörung. Die Zwänge hatten sich irgendwann gefestigt, haben Routinen geformt, die Alfred jeden Tag nachgehen musste, weil er sonst mit irrationalen Ängsten geplagt wurde. Die Zwänge waren eine ungesunde Art der Erleichterung. Mit 14 war er professionell diagnostiziert worden und das war nur der Anfang einer Reise, die weitere Probleme, mehr Ängste und mehr Gefahren in sich barg. 

Die Nacht war hart. Irgendwann hatte er es geschafft, wieder einzuschlafen. Das Wissen, dass diese Nächste nicht aufhörten, sich sondern nur häuften, jagte ihm eine ungeheure Panik ein und seine Zwangsstörung überlegte sich neue Wege, um dieser Panik, Erleichterung zu verschaffen, in dem seine Routinen vor dem Schlafengehen noch länger und intensiver werden. Alfred stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus. Dabei lehnte er seinen Kopf an den Tür, die sein Zimmer vom Flur trennte. Die Figuren von verschiedensten Superhelden schenkten ihm keinen Trost mehr. Sie waren Platzhalter in einem Zimmer, dass sonst zu unpersönlich und leer ohne sie wirken würde. Als Kind hatte er die Figuren um Rat gebeten, hatte sogar mit ihnen gesprochen und sich ihre Antworten und Ratschläge ausgemalt. Das hatte ihm immer geholfen, wenn er sich so verloren vorkam. Die Freude war aus ihm herausgesaugt worden. 

Alfred wusste, welcher Tag heute war. Heute war der Tag, an dem ihn seine Eltern in eine psychiatrische Klinik steckten. Als einen paranoide, depressiven und ängstlichen Jungen stempelten sie ihn ab. Jedenfalls kam das Alfred so vor. Natürlich gab es Tage, an denen er sich unsicher und fürchterlich fühlte, an denen ihn seine Gedanken so stark konsumierten, dass er nur noch aus ihnen bestand, nur noch funktionierte und nicht wirklich lebte. Er verstand, dass sich seine Eltern Sorgen machten, doch jetzt gingen sie einen Schritt zu weit, für den Alfred noch nicht bereit war. Eine Psychiatrie... Alfred empfand seine Probleme und Gefühle als nicht so wichtig, um von anderen beachtet und ernst genommen zu werden. Vielleicht war das ein weiteres Problem, mit dem er sich beschäftigen sollte. Aber nicht jetzt, nicht heute und auch nicht in naher Zukunft. Dafür war er zu müde. Seine Eltern sagten ihm, dass er von einem Extrem ins Nächste springen würde, dass seine Stimmungen zu intensiv waren, dass seine Wut immer gewaltiger wurde. Alfred verstand, dass sie sich den alten Alfred, der immer heiter und voller Energie war, zurückwünschten. Zeiten änderten sich. Und Alfred hatte sich auch verändert. Diese Tatsache mussten seine Eltern akzeptieren. 

_Für seine Gesundheit._ So lächerlich klang das. So absurd war das ganze Vorhaben. Alfred öffnete, in seinen Gedanken gefangen, die Tür und schritt leise über den Parkettboden zur Treppe. Früher hatte er sich mit seinen lauten Schritten angekündigt. So wusste das ganze Haus, dass Alfred da war. Irgendwie hatte ihm das gefallen. Früher stand er gerne im Mittelpunkt. Alfred wollte das letzte Schuljahr mit seinen Freunden bestreiten oder lieber zu Hause bleiben, denn wirklich, was war der Sinn darin, in eine Schule zu gehen, für die er keine Motivation hatte zu lernen. Im Unterricht schweiften seine Gedanken nur ab und seine Konzentration war so fragil, dass sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen konnte. 

In einem Rucksack hatte er die wichtigste Kleidung eingepackt. Alfred umklammerte den Griff des Rucksackes und hievte die Tasche auf sein Bett. Ein letztes Mal, bevor er nach unten ging, schaute er auf die Superheldenfiguren. Was hatte er an sie gefunden? Alfred musste sich konzentrieren, um an diese Informationen zu gelangen. Seine Gedankenströme waren nebelig, sie versperrten oft die Sicht auf alte, gute Erinnerungen. Früher mochte er, dass sich die Helden für Gerechtigkeit und Freiheit eingesetzt haben, doch jetzt sah er keinen Sinn mehr darin. Die Welt war ungerecht. Es war leichtsinnig, sich vor diesem Fakt zu schützen. Der Blick in den Spiegel war schlimmer. Die Augenringe überschatteten sein einst strahlendes Lächeln. Wann hatte Alfred zuletzt ausgiebig und ehrlich gelacht? Das dunkelblonde Haar hatte er ordentlich gekämmt, außer eine kleine Strähne, die abstand. So oft es Alfred versuchte, er konnte diese Strähne nicht bändigen. Nicht nur sein Gesicht störte ihn. Sein kompletter Körper war ein Problem, dass er nur mit Schönheitsoperationen oder gefährlichen Diäten bändigen könnte. Jedenfalls dachte das Alfred, da er sich nie mit gesünderen Alternativen auseinandergesetzt hatte. Dafür fehlte ihm die nötige Positivität und Selbstliebe. Im Spiegel sah er einen fetten, hässlichen Jungen, der seinen Lebenswillen verloren hatte. Trotzdem wollte er sich nicht helfen lassen. Alfred redete sich ein, dass er diesen Selbsthass und dieses selbstzerstörerische Verhalten verdient hatte. Wofür lebte er eigentlich noch? 

Bevor er vor dem Spiegel zusammenbrach, ging er die Treppe herunter und direkt ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Eltern und sein jüngerer Bruder Matthew auf ihn warteten. Alfred fehlte die Kraft, weiter gegen die Entscheidung seiner Eltern zu protestieren. Er war nur noch müde und ausgelaugt und sehnte sich danach, in seinem Bett ganz lange zu schlafen und am liebsten nicht mehr aufzuwachen. Wenn er am Tag schlief, hatte er keine starken Probleme mit der Schlafparalyse, die ihn oft in der Nacht heimsuchte. 

Irgendwie war Alfred froh, dass Matthew dabei war. Matthew unterschied sich grundlegend von seiner Persönlichkeit von Alfred. Sein Bruder dachte nach, bevor er sprach, wusste immer über die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen nach, jedenfalls interessierte er sich dafür. Matthew war nicht impulsiv. Er war schüchtern und leise, sprach selten und wenn er sprach, wurde er oft überhört. Alfred wusste, dass das ausgeprägte impulsive Verhalten ein Hindernis war, dass seine Familie regelmäßig auf die harte Probe stellte. Aber was sollte Alfred dagegen tun? Er konnte sich nicht kontrollieren, genauso wenig seine Emotionen. 

"Zieh keine trotzige Miene, Alfred. Du bist kein Kleinkind mehr", schimpfte sein einer Vater mit ihm. Arthur war ein stolzer Engländer, der Tee als Heiligtum ansah. Arthur konnte seine Zuneigung und Liebe nicht ausdrücken, was Alfred oft in seiner Kindheit vermisst hatte, deswegen wunderte es ihn nicht, dass sein Vater in so einem harschen Ton mit ihm redete. 

Alfred zuckte nur seine Schultern. Sein Vater zog seine markanten Augenbrauen zusammen, ein dünner Strich zierte seine Lippen. Alfred wusste, dass er die Wut in seinem Vater geweckt hatte und, dass der Alfreds Geste als eine Trotzaktion sehen würde. Arthur war für seine Wut bekannt. Die Ausbrüche waren immer legendär und endeten darin, dass er ein Schimpfwort nach dem nächsten heraushaute, die meistens an seinen Ehemann Francis gerichtet war. Alfreds andere Vater. 

"Wir sollten jetzt gehen", meinte Francis und legte einen Arm um Arthurs Schulter. Alfred und Matthew hatten sich oft gefragt, ob Arthur Francis ein Liebeszauber verabreicht hatte, sonst könnten sie sich deren Beziehung nicht erklären. Sie waren so starke Gegenpole, dass eine Anziehung einer Explosion gleichkäme. Francis war ein Romantiker. Arthur war ein Choleriker. 

"Müssen wir? Kann ich nicht zu Hause bleiben? ", fragte Alfred fast schon kraftlos. Das ganze Stehen strengte seinen Körper an. Der Sessel, der hinter Arthur stand, übte eine verführerische Anziehungskraft auf Alfred aus. Er wollte sich doch nur ausruhen. Von was er sich ausruhen wollte, wusste er nicht genau. 

"Deine Voreingenommenheit ist deiner Sturheit zu verschulden." Francis sprach in einem gefassten Ton. "Die Klinik wird dir helfen, Alfred. Wir wollen nur das Beste für dich."

 _Wir wollen nur das Beste für dich._ Alfred konnte diesen Satz nicht mehr hören. Würden seine Eltern nur das Beste für ihn im Sinn haben, würden sie ihn gar nicht in eine psychiatrische Klinik stecken, sondern warten, bis er bereit dafür war. 

Arthur zeigte auf Alfred, dann auf die Tür. Es war Zeit zum Gehen. 

Die Fahrt zog sich nicht in die erhoffte Länge. Alfred dachte kurz nach aus dem Auto zu springen. Irgendwie hoffte er, dass ihn dieses Vorhaben umbringen würde und langsam überraschte ihn wirklich nicht mehr die Anhäufung seiner suizidalen Gedanken. Matthew warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, den Alfred gekonnt ignorierte. Er brauchte die Besorgnis seines Bruders nicht. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und sendete schmerzvolle Stiche durch seine Arme und Beine. Alfred wollte nicht zittern, somit würde er nur seine Angst und Nervosität preisgeben und dafür schämte er sich. Er wirkte schwach, gar schon lächerlich. 

Arthur fuhr. Er vertraute Francis das Steuer nicht an. Dazu behielt Arthur gerne die Kontrolle und war ein schlechter Beifahrer. Alfred hasste die Autofahrten mit Arthur neben ihm. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte Alfred Wege gelernt, um sich immer mehr von seinem Vater abzuheben. Arthur war konservativ und eingefahren, er ging ungern neue Abenteuer oder Risiken ein. Auch wenn sich Alfreds Persönlichkeit verändert hatte, wusste er immer wie er nie werden wollte. Das wusste sein Vater auch. Vielleicht verstanden sie sich deshalb nicht. Die restliche Fahrt schloss Alfred seine Augen. 

  
Arthur hielt das Auto auf einem breitflächigen Parkplatz an, der von wenigen Bäumen umrundet wurde. Die Gegend wirkte so leer, so leblos, so nichtssagend und Alfred wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Information umgehen sollte. Als er aus dem Auto stieg, schaute er sich kurz um. Die nächste wirkliche Hauptstraße war war entfernt und wenn Alfred ehrlich war, hatte er nicht aufgepasst, wie der Weg zurück war. Zwar wusste er, an welchem Ort er war, dennoch kannte er sich hier nicht. Der Himmel schien in einem klaren blau, die Luft war schwül und die Sonne prallte unbarmherzig auf Alfreds Körper hinab. Sofort fing er an zu schwitzen. Das Gefühl von klebrigen Achseln nervte ihn ein wenig. Früher hatte ihn das Kribbeln auf der Haut, die die Sonne immer hinterließ, gefallen. Er war gerne draußen gewesen, hatte sich mit seinen Freunden getroffen oder war seinem Bruder auf die Nerven gegangen. Wo war die Zeit nur hingegangen? Bevor er sich in noch traurigeren Gedanken schwelgen konnte, nahm er seinen Rucksack aus dem Auto und folgte seiner Familie ins Gebäude hinein. Das Gebäude erstreckte sich in einem hässlichen und aufdringlichen Gelb über eine große Fläche, die Alfred nicht mit einem Blick aufnehmen konnte. Er ahnte schon, dass er sich öfters in dem Gebäude verirren würde, bis er endlich die Orientierung fand. 

Seine Eltern tuschelten miteinander, was Alfred gar nicht gefiel. In seinem Kopf redete er sich schon, dass sie über ihn lästerten und sich insgeheim freuten, ihn loszuwerden, weil er ihnen zu einem lästigen Problem wurde. Das musste der Grund sein. Sie sorgten sich gar nicht um Alfred, sie wollten ihn nicht mehr bei sich haben. Alfred verstrickte sich zu sehr in diesen Gedanken, so dass er keinen Platz für andere, viel sanftere und fürsorglichere Gründe ließ. Francis kratzte sich an seinem Dreitagebart, den er für lässig hielt. Zwar war er viel ruhiger und gelassener als Arthur, dennoch mitverantwortlich für Alfred baldigen Klinikaufenthalt. 

Matthew hatte sich zu dem Thema kaum geäußert. Er hatte nur bedrückt zu Alfred geschaut. Es gab keine aufmunternden Worte auf dieser Welt, die Alfred die jetzige Situation erleichtern könnten. Viele hielten Alfred für ignorant und nervig. Nervig war er. Aber diese Leute kannten nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Wenn Alfred nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, den Tag irgendwie zu überstehen, beobachtete er mehr, als er zugab. Vielleicht konnte er nicht die einzelnen Puzzlestücke so schnell wie sein Bruder zusammensetzen, dennoch bemerkte er sie und versuchte, darüber nachzudenken. Oft fehlte ihm die Konzentration dafür, dennoch war er nicht so ignorant, wie anderen ihn gerne beschrieben. 

Ein kleiner Torbogen befand sich drei Meter vor der Eingangstür. Neben dem Kieselweg, der letztendlich zum Gebäude führte, waren etliche Blumen gepflanzt, die in vielen Farben leuchteten. Sie gaben dem trostlosen Ort ein bisschen Farbe, doch Alfred war zu müde und zu niedergeschlagen, um sich darüber zu freuen. 

"Lass uns reingehen ", hörte er sich sagen. 

"Ja", antwortete Matthew nur darauf. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe das Kapitel verändert. Ich war nicht zufrieden, mit meinen anfänglichen Ideen für das Buch, deswegen habe ich mich mal rangesetzt, überlegt, was mich genau gestört hat und das so geändert, dass ich jetzt mit mehr Motivation und Freude an das Buch herangehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred fühlte sich nicht krank, deswegen konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen, dass seine Eltern einen schweren Fehler begangen. Früher oder später würden sie einsehen, dass sie Alfred zu Unrecht, in eine Klinik gesteckt haben. Alfred hoffte, dass der Sinneswandel schnell kam. Arthur und Francis konnten so stur sein wie ihr Sohn. Wie konnte er einer Behandlung zustimmen, wenn er nichts ändern wollte? Der Wunsch zu einer Veränderung musste von Innen kommen und dies besaß er nicht.

>>Handys müssen hier abgegeben werden <<, holte ihn Arthur aus seinen Gedanken.

Alfred schaute ihn perplex an, bis er realisierte, was sein Vater gesagt hatte. >>Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. <<

Arthur seufzte missbilligend. >>Das wirst du überleben. Jetzt gib mir dein Handy, sonst versteckst du das noch. <<

Alfred wollte weiter protestieren. Nein, das würde er nicht überleben. Er wollte mit seinen Freunden reden, um ein wenig Kontrolle über sein Leben zurückzuerlangen. Und das war zu viel verlangt. Ihm wurde die Macht über Entscheidungen genommen, die er selbst fällen musste. Seine Eltern begangen einen großen Vertrauensbruch, den sie nicht einsehen wollten. Am Ende gab er Arthur sein Handy.

Francis drückte seine Zigarette aus. Alfred, Matthew und Arthur hatten nur auf ihn gewartet, wofür sich Francis mehrmals entschuldigt hatte. Ohne eine Zigarette könnte er nicht in dieses Gebäude hineingehen, hatte er gesagt. Alfred hatte das Rauchen ab und zu versucht und schnell gemerkt, dass er keine schwarze Lunge oder Lungenkrebs haben wollte. Der Gestank war fürchterlich und gab ihm nichts als nervige Kopfschmerzen.

Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und nahm seine Tasche wieder in die Hand, die er am liebsten in irgendeinen Fluss werfen wollte, nur um seine Eltern aufzuregen. Vor allem Arthur. Irgendetwas reizte ihn daran, Arthur ständig zu provozieren. Sein Vater reagierte oft zu vorschnell oder zu wütend, aber das war der ganze Reiz. Alfred lächelte selbstgefällig, als er daran denken musste. Wenn seine Eltern nicht einsehen wollte, dass er in keine Klink gehörte, konnte er in den letzten Minuten, ihren Zorn entfachen. Jedenfalls hoffte er, dass die ganzen Formalitäten wenige Minuten dauerten.

Matthew hielt ihm die Tür auf, wofür er sich höflich bedankte. Darauf bekam Alfred einen ernsten Blick zugeworfen und fragte sich, was er diesmal getan hatte. Hatte sein Danke zu sarkastisch geklungen?

Die Rezeption stand direkt vor ihm. Sie war gar nicht zu übersehen, wenn man den in den Eingangsbereich trat. Dahinter saß ein lächelnder junger Mann, der irgendetwas in einen Computer eintippte. Er hatte kurzes, leicht welliges Haar. Als er aufschaute, starrten ihn seine grünen, durchdringenden Augen direkt an. Alfred fühlte sich unbehaglich. Das Lächeln verließ das Gesicht des jungen Mannes nicht; es wurde nur enthusiastischer. Alfred dachte daran, dass jetzt seine letzte Chance war, zu fliehen. Danach konnte er keinen Rückzieher machen. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm fragte sich, ob er der Behandlung, eine Chance geben sollte. Diesen Teil schüttelte er schnell ab und überdeckte ihn mit seiner Sturheit. Das konnte er nicht machen.

Francis lächelte direkt zurück. Alfreds Vater war ein geselliger und sympathischer Mann, der gerne unter Menschen war. Entweder fanden ihn seine Mitmenschen aufdringlich oder charmant. Manchmal dachte Alfred, in seiner Familie herrschten nur Extreme. Kein dazwischen. Kein gutes Mittelmaß, an dem er sich orientieren könnte, wenn er Probleme hatte oder ihm alles zu viel wurde. Seine Eltern waren keine guten Vorbilder.

>>Alfred F. Jones, nicht wahr? <<, fragte der junge Mann, während er sich durch Unterlagen wühlte. Erfreut hielt er ein Klemmbrett hoch, auf dem er einen Zettel klemmte und überreichte diesen Arthur. >>Da Ihr Sohn noch minderjährig ist, müssen sie diesen Zettel ausfüllen. <<

Arthur nickte, nahm sich einen Stift und begann den Zettel auszufüllen. Alfred wollte über seine Schulter gucken, um zu sehen, was sein Vater machte. Stattdessen stand er in einer guten Entfernung zu seiner Familie und dem jungen Mann. Es störte Alfred, dass er seinen Namen noch nicht kannte. Matthew schaute ihn fragend an, stand sonst still neben Francis und machte sich fast unsichtbar. Matthew nannte es seine "nichts bringende und vorteilhafte Gabe zugleich". Was das auch immer bedeuten sollte. Irgendwann hatte Alfred aufgehört, schlau aus seinem Bruder zu werden. Sie standen sich nah, dennoch waren sie zu verschieden. 

>>Alfred? Alfred? <<, rief Arthur nach ihm. 

Alfred stöhnte genervt, als er seinen Vater direkt anblickte. Dieses Verhalten kannte er gar nicht von sich. Sonst war er offen für alles und jeden, begrüßte jedes Abenteuer und jede Entscheidung mit einem Lächeln; jetzt war er abweisend und kalt. Das war seinen Eltern zu verschulden und dem Arzt, der seine Eltern erst oft diese Idee gebracht hatten. 

>>Hm? <<

>>Du hast schon wieder nicht zugehört...<<

>>Na und? Das alles passiert auch gegen meinen Willen. <<

Arthur seufzte. >>Ich will davon nichts hören. Sei einfach still und komm mit. <<

Alfred folgte dem dunkelhaarigen Mann, seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder durch einem Gang nach dem anderen. Langsam dachte er, dass Gebäude sei extra als Labyrinth konzipiert worden, damit er nicht mehr herausfand. Er wusste, dass sein Verhalten kindisch war, trotzdem wollte er sich nicht bessern. Er konnte dem Gebäude nichts Schönes abringen, er versuchte es nicht einmal. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich einen positiven Gedanken, über einem Ort, an dem er nicht sein wollte, zu erlauben. Deswegen ließ er es gleich sein. 

Als sie ankamen, verabschiedete sich der junge Mann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Alfred konnte endlich einen Blick auf seinen Namensschild erhaschen. A. Fernandez Carriedo. Das Lächeln von Herr Fernandez Carriedo hatte etwas Beruhigendes und Unheimliches zugleich. Das Lächeln strahlte etwas Vertrauenswürdiges aus, doch seine Augen hielten einen auf Distanz. Alfred seufzte in seinen Gedanken. Noch erhoffte er sich, dass ihm seine Eltern, einen schlechten Scherz spielten. Als er in ihre ernsten Gesichter blickte, konnte er diesen Gedanken fallen lassen. Arthur war zu steif, um zu scherzen. Wirklich, wie hatten sich seine Eltern überhaupt zu lieben gelernt? Manchmal erschien das Alfred wie das größte Mysterium, das er dennoch nicht knacken wollte. 

Alfred und seine Familie musste nicht lange warten. Eine sympathisch blickende Frau, die klischeehaft einen weißen Kittel trug, kam auf sie zu. Sie streckte jedem die Hand aus und stellte sich als Doktor Elizabeta Herdevary. Alfred musste genau aufhorchen, um ihren Namen zu verstehen. Sie sagte, sie würde von nun an Alfred Psychiaterin sein und ihm noch alles in Ruhe erklären. Solange seine neue Psychiaterin mit seinen Eltern sprach, nahm sich Alfred die Zeit, sie zu beobachten. Das lange braune Haar war zu einem ordentlichen Zopf gebunden. Ihre stechend hellgrünen Augen entging keine Wörter und keine Gestiken. Sie war sehr beobachtend, was ihr sehr hilfreich sein musste. Als Alfred jünger war, musste er zur Therapie gehen. Mit seiner alten Therapeuten konnte er sich gar nicht verstehen. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, sie würde ihm nicht richtig zuhören, sondern alles auf sein junges Alter schieben. Als es Alfred genug war, hatte er seine Eltern angefleht, die Therapie aufzuhören, da er keinen Sinn mehr darin fand. 

Nach dem Gespräch mit seinen Eltern, wandte sich Doktor Herdevary an Alfred. >>Ich werde dir kurz dein neues Zimmer zeigen, in dem du es dir erst in Ruhe gemütlich machen sollst, bevor es wirklich losgeht. <<

Alfred nickte verstehend. Sah er einen erleichternden Gesichtsausdruck sich auf Arthurs Gesicht stehlen? 

Doktor Herdevary winkte ihnen zu, ihr zu folgen. >>Du wirst dir das Zimmer mit jemandem teilen müssen. Ich denke aber, dass dich das nicht stören wird. <<

Alfred hatte aufgegeben, irgendetwas zu sagen. Ihm hörte niemand zu, da konnte er gleich still bleiben. Je weiter er darüber nachdachte, merkte er, dass das gar nicht nach ihm klang und er dringend etwas dagegen unternehmen musste, bis ihn dieser Ort zum Schlechteren änderte. 

Sie gingen bis ans Ende des Ganges, an der die Psychiaterin kräftig anklopfte, bis sie sich Zugang verschaffte. Doktor Herdevary wartete kein "Herein" ab. Vielleicht lief das anders in einer psychiatrischen Klinik ab. Alfred wusste gar nicht mehr, was er denken sollte und was nicht. 


End file.
